No Need for a Mew Mew
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Mew Mew Tenchi crossover. After some research Washu discovers the truth about the Mew Mews. So things get out of hand Tenchi and gang decide to help out... but did they just make things worse? Please R
1. No Need for Waitresses

A/N: Whoo made it for this month's installment of EI crossover series (I'll work on the others... I swear), just made it too. Anyways, this is Tenchi meets Mew Mew... oh this Tenchi universe is the standard mix of the OAV and TV, incase anyone was wondering.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or Mew Mew, if I did 4kids would have never gotten their hands on the fist half of Mew Mew, now if you excuse me I'm going to make sure they don't get the second half. (takes out grenade launcher)

Ichigo: Um... Emma, maybe you shouldn't make such jokes...

Me: -.- Your right... (mutters) lousy war in Iraq...

No Need for a Mew Mew

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: No Need for Waitresses

It was a normal day at the Masaki household…

"You demon woman get your hands off of Tenchi!" yelled Ayeka

"Not on your life Princess!" yelled Ryoko.

Washu managed to get away from this insanity though her research, right now the thing that interested her the most was the Mew Mews, a group of heroes in Tokyo, it was strange… she had been getting strange signals for the past few months, now about a month earlier these Mew Mews show up. She had a feeling that what ever were causing the signals and the Mew Mews were somehow connected. She was currently hacking into an interesting computer that was in Tokyo.

"Bingo." She said.

The information appeared on screen, she turned white, she had heard that millions of years ago a race of beings lived on earth but were driven off when the climate shifted dramatically. She always thought it was a legend or a rumor… she also read more about the Mew Mews, she knew one thing… she had to intervene!

She went into the living room where everyone in the household currently was, Ayeka and Ryoko were in a tug of war with Tenchi, the others in the house did their best to ignore it, Sasami played with Ryo-oh-ki, Mihoshi watched TV and Kiyone read a book. Washu cleared her throat.

"Okay everyone, we're going to Tokyo!" she said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Really?" asked Sasami.

"Yep." said Washu.

"I want to see Tokyo Tower!" said Sasami.

"I want to visit a screen door factory." said Mihoshi.

Everyone turned to the ditzy detective.

"Mihoshi… why did you say that?" asked Kiyone.

"I… don't know I just felt like saying it." said Mihoshi.

There was an awkward silence and Tenchi broke by saying "Why are we going?" asked Tenchi.

"Well it's like this…" said Washu.

Meanwhile in a restaurant in Tokyo known as Café Mew Mew, the 5 girls were working as servers… if you call it that. Lettuce tripped while holding a plate of cheese cake braking a plate.

"Ichigo, clean this up." said Mint.

"Yeah, yeah." said Ichigo.

Zakuro slammed a plate down on the table then walked away while Pudding was waiting tables… while ridding on a ball.

Outside the castle shaped restaurant a bright light appears and Tenchi and his harem appeared as the bright light disappeared.

"I can't believe this would be the HQ of the Mew Mews." said Ryoko.

"Of course what would you except a place with a large sign that said "This is the head quarter's of the Mew Mews, come in?" asked Washu.

"Well I think it's a nice place…" said Ayeka as she thought "I should bring Tenchi here another time to be alone…"

All 7 plus Ryo-oh-ki came in was greeted by Lettuce.

"Table for 7?" she asked.

"Maybe me and Tenchi should get our own table…" said Ayeka grabbing on to Tenchi.

"Yeah right, over my dead body." said Ryoko also grabbing on to Tenchi.

The two began one of their glaring contests.

"Come one you two…" said Sasami.

"I'll lead you to a table for 7…" said Lettuce with a sweat drop.

All 7 seated, Washu said "Miss… um…"

"Lettuce…" said Lettuce.

"Lettuce, can I speak to the owner or manger in private…" she asked.

"Um… okay." Said Lettuce wondering why a girl around her age would want to talk ot them.

Went to the back and where both Keiichiro and Ryou were working on something.

"Excuse, me a costumer wants to talk to one of you." said Lettuce.

Keiichiro was about to get up when Ryou said "I'll do it."

Lettuce led him to the table where Mihoshi was trying to figure what to eat while Zakuro was angrily trying to figure out what she wanted while the others sweatdroped.

"I could have the cake… but the apple pie looks good too…" said Mihoshi.

"Just pick something…" mumbled Kiyone.

"Excuse one of you wanted to talk to me?" asked Ryou.

"That would be me…" said Washu standing up, "And I think we should talk in private."

"Whatever." said Ryou thinking the Washu wanted a job as a waitress.

They went to an area in the back.

"If you want a job then I can't help you sorry but there are no positions available." said Ryou.

"That's not what I wanted." said Washu.

Ryou was honestly surprised, there was at least once a week where a girl wanted to get a job but this was odd, so was the girl she seemed different.

"You see I know about Project Mew…" said Washu.

Ryou was shocked, "How did you find out?" asked Ryou.

"Well you see, it's hard to explain, but I'm the greatest scientific genus in the universe!" said Washu.

Ryou stared at her, "Riiiight…" he said rolling his eyes, "And what do you want?"

"Well you see, I'm an alien myself… but I come from a different place then the ones you're fighting." said Washu, "You see if a major scale invasion eventually happens a war could break out… I'm offering me and my friend's help."

"Do you have and proof?" asked Ryou who was still skeptic.

Washu had a sly grin on her face it was time to use on her more inserting though slightly pointless working inventions she had. She took a picture of Ryou with a Polaroid camera she had she took the picture and showed the picture that developed. It showed Ryou in a pink poofy dress.

"What the hell?" yelled Ryou.

"It one of my inventions, it shows who ever is in the picture wearing something they'd be embarrassed to wear, perfect for blackmailing, I show this your staff or you let me help." said Washu.

Ryou's face was bright red he knew Ichigo would never stop laughing neither would the others. "Fine you can help out." he said angrily.

"Also food on the house as well…" said Washu.

Ryou didn't like this girl. "Fine, fine…" he growled.

He led Washu back to the table where Mihoshi was still trying to figure out what to have, the waitress looked steamed, "Zakuro…" said Ryou.

"What?" said Zakuro in a bad mood.

"I was going to tell that this group have everything on the house…" said Ryou.

She sighed, "If that's the case I'll have the…" said Mihoshi.

Tenchi whispered to Washu, "How were you able to mange that?"

"I have my ways…" said Washu.

The rest of the day at the Café was interesting, mostly because of the "Table for 7" as they were called. One thing is that two girls kept fighting over the lone boy at the table, while Pudding saw Ryo-oh-ki and began asking Sasami who she was sitting on about her. At the end of the day Ichigo who was annoyed with them said "Alright it's closing time… you have to leave."

"Ichigo…" said Ryou, "They're going to be part of the meeting…"

"What?" Said Ichigo surprised.

"What so special about these people?" asked Mint.

"They know…" said Ryou.

""Know about what?" said Pudding.

All the other waitresses sweatdroped at her, they knew what he meant.

"How did they find out?" asked Ichigo.

"That what I want to find out." said Ryou.

"We're right here, there's no need for you to talk like we're not here." said Ryoko.

Everyone present sweatdroped at this.

Next Time: It's introduction time, how will the Mew Mews react to the aliens? See for you self.


	2. No Need for Introductions

A/N: Well it's time for the second update of my overhaul (whistles) haven't written this in a little three years. Man... sorry for to those waiting for an update all this time, enjoy the chapter and remember if one of my crossovers isn't scheduled for an update please PM me or review which storey you want to see updated. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: No Need for Introductions

The 5 Girls stared at the 2 young girls, 4 Women and one poor sap that stood before them. Ryou was nursing a massive headache while watching this, he really didn't want to get into the conversation until he needed.

"So how do you know what's going on?" asked Ichigo.

"Normally it's illegal to tell people about this, but considering the circumstances, we're going to explain the truth about the Galaxy and it inhabitants." explained Washu.

"Can we get the long story short?" asked Mint.

"Fine." said Washu, "You see Earth is the territory of Jurai. But the inhabitants of earth are currently unaware because it's an underdeveloped planet when compared to others. Should it get invaded, it would start a full blown War."

"Wait, wait, wait you're saying that our planet is already ruled by another planet and we didn't even know about it." said Ichigo in shock.

"Well not so much ruled as opposed to protected from serious harm." explained Washu.

"So then your all from this Jurai place?" asked Ichigo .

"Just Sasami and my self." explained Ayeka, "I don't really know where the others come from."

Ryoko glared at Ayeka who just laughed it off.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves to break the ice." said Tenchi nervously, "I'm Tenchi Misaki."

"Ryoko." muttered Ryoko.

"Hello, my name is Ayeka." said Ayeka with a bow.

"And my name is Sasami." said Sasami with a bow.

"I'm Mihoshi!" said Mihoshi.

"Kiyone." answered Kiyone.

"And I'm Washu! The greatest scientific generous in the universe!" exclaimed Washu as her puppet things came up.

"She sure has a big ego." said Mint with a sweat drop.

"You have no idea." muttered Ryoko.

"What's this thing?" asked Pudding picking up Ryo-oh-ki.

"That's Ryo-oh-ki. She's also a space ship." said Sasami.

"That's so cool!" yelled Pudding.

"Well I'm Ichigo." said Ichigo.

"Mint." said Mint.

"Hello, my name is Lettuce." said Lettuce.

"I'm Pudding." said Pudding.

"Zakuro." answered Zakuro.

"Wait a second… I know you." said Mihoshi, "You're the famous model!"

"Famous model? Please, that's an understatement." said Mint, "Zakuro is the most amazing person in the world!"

This made Tenchi and the girls to sweat drop.

"That's interesting." said Washu.

"How do we even know your telling the truth, this sounds very farfetched." said Mint.

"They've proven to me that they're telling the truth." said Ryou.

"How?" asked Ichigo.

"I'd rather not say." muttered Ryou.

"But if you need more proof, I'll give it you." said Washu.

She created some sort of computer out of thin air and began to type on it, a door appeared on a wall.

"You may go in there, I created a permanent conation to my lab." said Washu.

Ichigo opened it and everyone went into it, everyone from café Mew Mew couldn't believe the size of the lab.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Lettuce.

"It was simple, I simply created another gateway into the lab which exists in sub space." explained Washu as if it was child's play.

"Okay… that sounds simple." said Mint with a big sweat drop.

"Hey what's this door?" asked Lettuce noticing a very similar door.

"Oh that's one to the house." said Washu.

Ichigo opened the door and saw it was a very nice lake side house.

"So are we on another planet right now?" asked Ichigo.

"No… we're not, we're just in Okayama." answered Washu.

"Oh… I see…" said Ichigo with a sweat drop.

""So do you believe us now?" muttered Ryoko.

"Well if you did create weird portals into houses then you are telling the truth." said Mint.

"Oh wow… can we come here any time we want?" asked Pudding.

"If you want to." said Washu with a smirk, "Sure. Why not."

Tenchi sighed, with these girls around, of course he'd get weird house guests more often.

Meanwhile the three aliens stood before Deep Blue who was talking to them.

"I sense that an unusual force had joined them…" said Deep Blue.

"Do you think it has to do with the Galaxy Police?" asked Kish.

"Perhaps… wait… Galaxy Police?" asked Deep Blue.

"Yeah. They take down Space Pirates and other criminals. I'm surprised they haven't gotten involved before." said Kish.

"It's very unlikely they will go after us, this is considered back water to them." said Pai.

"I also heard a rumor that one of the ones stationed here is a complete and utter moron." explained Tart.

"I heard an interesting rumor that the two Jurian Princesses has taken up in Okayama." said Pai.

"That's where a legendary space pirate is too." said Kish.

"Okay, back up, back up… What's going on." said Deep Blue.

"Oh come on, what are the chances that they will get involved. Other than the fact that we might have to up our plans or even change the plans." said Kish.

"Deep Blue is getting confused. We should never bring this up until we have to." said Pai.

"Yes, that will be the best idea." said Deep Blue.

The Next Day at the Café, Keiichiro (who was for some bizarre reason missed out the meeting the day before) noticed something was off… Mint was missing.

"Where's Mint?" asked Keiichiro.

"Oh she's in the back. Taking her break." said Ichigo.

"I see…" said Keiichiro.

He went into the lab, then into Washu's lab, then into the Misaki house to see that Mint was drinking tea and watching some sort of alien Soap Opera.

"Excuse me." said Keiichiro.

"Quiet, Raul just interrupted Antonio's marriage proposal to Maria." said Ayeka.

Okay… that may sound like a Spanish Opera cast, but it was an alien Soap Opera… really!

"We might need to talk about this whole situation later." said Keiichiro with a big sweat drop.

"Shhh!" said all of the girls including Mint.

Keiichiro sighed and went back to work, he would have to talk to Ryou about it, but they definitely needed work something out, after all, the café may have been a front for the Mew Mews but that didn't mean they could just not work and just hang out in their allies house watching Spanish… err… Alien Soap Opera when they didn't want to work… Then again…

"So what's going on?" asked Keiichiro.

Um… it would be addressed later…

Next Time: The Aliens decided to attack... only to find out who's gotten involved, meanwhile Ryou and Keiichiro try to figure out a way for the Mew Mews to not hang out the Misaki house whenever they want.


End file.
